The Swan Twins
by Devils-lil-dancer
Summary: Ivy Rose Swan and Isabella Marie Swan move from sunny Phoenix, Arizona to rainy Forks, Washington to live with their dad. While her sister finds true love, will Ivy? Will she take care of something that isn't hers and be the mother? Read and find out!
1. Welcome to Forks Not!

The Swan Twins

I sighed as I exited the plane with my twin; both of us grabbed our luggage and quickly walked over to where our dad was standing. I gave him a soft smile and then I followed them out to Charlie's police cruiser. I grumbled under my breath as I hopped into the back, after putting my luggage, along with Isa's into the trunk.

Isa and Charlie made small talk as we drove towards the small town called Forks. All I could see were tree and more trees, along with green, green, and more green. I sighed as we pulled up to the house and quickly got out. All Isa was carrying was her stupid cactus; I rolled my eyes when Charlie and my twin weren't look as I grabbed my luggage out the trunk.

Charlie left the front door open for me when he opened the door for Isa even though she wasn't carrying anything. I dragged my stuff up to my room, right next to Isa's, and plopped all of my stuff down on the bed. I looked around the room and smiled softly when I saw all of our drawing and pictures from when we were younger. Then I shook my head, grabbed a box that was on the ground and I started to put the stuffed animals and drawings into my closet on the top shelf away from everything.

Then I started to unpack all of my clothes, some I hung up in the closet and the rest I put in my drawers. I looked around my room and shook my head as I turned and walked down the stairs. "Hey dad," I called as I walked towards the den.

"What do you need kiddo?" he asked without looking away from the game, I rolled my eyes, _'men'_ I thought.

"Do you have any extra paint; I want to add some of me to my walls." I explained quickly not wanting him to get the wrong impression.

"Sure, there should be some down in the basement," he said looking away to give me a quick smile.

"Thanks dad," I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then I quickly ran down the basement stair and I found multiple colors of paint cans. I gabbed as many as I could and brought them up to my room and then I grabbed the rest. I moved my bed, opened my window, and put an old sheet down so that I didn't get any paint on the hard wood floor.

I grabbed my styling paint brushed from my art kit, dabbed it into the paint and started the draw on the wall above my bed. My first drawing was of Rosie the Riveter, I real like how she persuaded woman that they can do anything that men can do; this was to the left of my eye drawing. The second drawing was of a colorful eye in the center of my wall. My third drawing was a saying by Marilyn Monroe-Well Behaved Women Rarely Make History; this was below my eye drawing. Then my forth drawing was another quote, I don't know who it's by I just hear it a lot-Be Your Own Kind of Beautiful; this was above my eye drawing. Finally, my last drawing was a Purple Garden painting; this was to the left of my eye drawing.

When I was down I smiled and nodded my head. I really love it when I can add my own personality to my room. I shook my head, still smiling, as I started to pick up my mess. I brought the paint cans back down to the basement, tossed the old sheet into the washer machine, and washed my paint brushes. "Hey dad," I called as I tried to wipe some of the paint off of my face. 'Only me,' I thought almost giving up on wiping the paint off.

"Rosie, I have someone that wants to see you," dad called sticking his head into the house. I sighed and walked towards him. "You have something on your face kiddo," he said smirking at me. I playfully rolled my eyes and shoved his shoulder as I followed him outside.

"Rosie, I'm sure you remember Billy and his son Jacob," he said placing his hand on Billy's should.

"Of course, I wonderful to see you again Billy, Jake," I said, and then I grumbled giving up on wiping my face and pulled the rag away.

"Well I'm happy that the two of you are finally here. Charlie here hasn't shut up about it since he told me ya'll were coming." Billy said nonchalantly looking up at my dad.

"Alright, if you don't stop I'll roll you in the mud," dad said rolling his eyes.

"And, I'll ram you in the ankles," Billy said chasing after dad into the street. I sighed rolling my eyes at their childish ways.

"Are they always like this," I asked Jacob, leaning again the rusted red truck.

"It's getting worst with old age," Jacob said looking at Isa instead of me, so I clicked my tongue and shook my head at my dad.

When they were done horse playing in the street Charlie walked over and hit the bed of the truck, making my jump away slightly. "So, what do you think," he asked look from Isa to me.

"Of what," Isa and I asked in union, and Billy snickered from where stood, er…sat next to Charlie.

"Your homecoming present," he said smiling at us.

"This?" Isa and I asked once again in union, but Isa was more shocked while my voice went up a couple of notches as I looked at the truck.

"Yep just bought it off of Billy here," he said chuckling at my expression.

Isa got all excited about it and Jacob explained how to drive it and how he fixed it up as well. But I groaned leaning away from the truck in distaste. "No, that's fine dad my bike should be here later on today, so I'll just drive it to school," I said glancing at Isa, then I turned back to look at my dad.

"A bike isn't going to get you very far, Rosie," he said shaking his head at me.

"You'll see what I'm talking about when it gets here," and right as I said that a truck stopped in front of the house and asked for me. I smiled and walked over to him, I signed the papers as he grabbed my bike from the back and set it down in front of me. "Thank you," I said giving him back his clipboard and moving my bike so that if was next to Isa's truck.

"Please tell me that isn't your," Charlie said glaring at me.

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't so…" I trailed off looking up at him, while biting my lip. I heard a whistle next to me and I looked up to see Jacob staring at my bike then to me in disbelief.

"You are not riding that death trap when I am around," Charlie said glaring at me.

"dad come on, I have been driving dirt bikes and four-wheeler's since I was 8," I exclaimed looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Alright," he said after a minute of contemplating, I squealed and wrapped him in a hug. "but if anything happens to you while you are on the street, you will not be driving it anywhere, do you understand me?" he asked and I nodded smiling as I skipped over to Isa and stood next to her as Charlie said bye to Billy and Jacob, Isa and I waved as they drove away to the Reservation.

We went back inside after I put a tarp over my bike and dad ordered pizza. I ate when the food came and then I moved the bed back to its original place, closed my window, and pulled my curtain over the window. Then I took my shower in the bathroom that I share with Charlie and Isa, _cringe_. When I was done I quickly walked to my room, shut my door, and put on my pajama's. I turned off my lamp and climbed into bed, I was asleep when my head hit the pillow.


	2. Home of the Spartans Really?

Chapter 2

'BEEP! BEEP! BEE-'I groaned as I slammed my hand down on my alarm clock. I sighed and slowly pushed myself up off my bed and I glared at the stupid alarm clock. I then heaved myself out of bed and brushed through my wetish, silky, black hair. I grabbed my eye liner and mascara, doing my usual Smokey eye makeup.

Then I grabbed some clothes randomly out of my closet, which consist of ripped black skinny jeans, my purple and black skull tank top, black biker boots, my Trouble Maker jacket, my leather fingerless gloves, and my black and white checker, studded belt. Once I was done, I slipped on my skull earrings, black dragon claw necklace, and then I changed my plain belly ring out for my purple skull one. I snatched up my sunglasses and put them in the pocket of my bag, heaved my bag over my shoulder and raced down the stair.

I snatched up a granola bar and jogged over to my bike after grabbing my helmet and I mat Isa outside. "Hey sis," I muttered giving her a soft smile and she smiled nervously back at me. I looked over her clothes and smiled slightly, _'still the same old Isa,'_ I thought as I hopped onto my bike. "Met you at school?" I asked over the roar of my bike and her truck, she nodded and I backed out of the driveway and shot down the road, keeping to the speed limit.

I saw the school up ahead and raised an eyebrow behind my visor, _'jeez, why are there so many buildings?'_ I thought as I parked next to a pink and green Kawasaki ninja bike, much like mine except of course the pink part.

Isa's fossil of a truck backfired as it parked next to me and I mentally groaned. I swung my right leg off and pulled my helmet off my head, doing the usual 'sexy' shake of the hair. I reached over and grabbed my bag from beside Isa's and placed my helmet on the floor of the passenger seat. I threw my bag over one shoulder and moved so that I was walking beside Isa.

"Nice ride," a dark skinned boy said smirking at us as we walked by. Isa muttered a soft 'thanks' and I glared at the boy and hustled my sister towards the front of the school. We quickly got our stuff from the receptionist and we had all of the same classes except I had science second block and art last block.

I felt someone tap me on the shoulder and I looked up to see an Asian dude standing next to me, "Your Ivy and Isabella Swan," we nodded confirming it. "Hi, I'm Erik, the eyes and ears of this school. If you need anything, tour guide, lunch date, shoulder to cry on." I raised an eyebrow at that and glanced at Isa out of the corner of my eye.

"Ah, I'm really more the suffer in silence type," I nodded my head confirming that and then he looked at me.

"I'm not really a people person," I muttered and he just smiled on.

"Good headline of the future, I'm head of the paper and you two are news babes, front page." I grimaced at the thought.

"No I'm not. Please don't," I babbled trying to fine the right words.

"Hey, it's alright, no feature," I breathed out a small sigh of relief and we carried on walking.

~~XX~~

Gym… man I hate gym. Why did they have to put us in gym at the beginning of school? I sighed and glanced at my sister as the ball shot towards her, I went to help but the damage was already done. She hit a guy on the back of the head; I puffed out a breath and jogged over to my sister to make sure that she was fine. She was apologizing and stumbling over her words, the guy, Mike, just brushed it off and said that it was fine.

Then a girl, Jessica, made a small joke about Isa have a great spike, ha doesn't make me laugh. "Hey you two are from Arizona right?"

"Yeah," we muttered, glancing at each other out of the corner of our eyes.

"Aren't people from Arizona, like, supposed to be really tan?" she asked flicking her hair.

"Yeah," I muttered, "maybe that's why they kicked us out." I said fiddling with the edge of my shirt. They chuckled at us and I pulled Isa back over to the court to where the couch was.

~~XX~~

Mike was talking about something but I wasn't listening. Nothing eventful happened after gym and now we were in lunch. "Hey Mickey, you know my home girls Bella and Ivy," I raised an eyebrow and leaned back into my seat, crossing my arms over my chest.

"O-oh your home girls Bella and Ivy," he said, raising any eyebrow.

"My girls," I deep voice said and then I felt a kiss on my cheek and the same happened to Isa. Then the same guy, Tyler I think, pulled out Mike's chair making him fall to the floor. I snickered under my hand and glanced back at them, as Mike chased Tyler.

"Oh my God, it's like first grade again and you two are the shiny new toy," Jessica said scooting closer to me.

"Smile," a girl said and then I saw a flash. I jumped slightly and blinked a couple of times to see another Asian, except she's a girl with glasses. "Sorry, I needed a picture for the feature," she said sitting down next to Jessica.

I waved her off and gave her a soft smile, "the features dead Angela, don't bring it up again," Erik said.

I raised an eyebrow and Isa went to apologize, "I got you back baby," Erik said cutting in and patted our shoulders.

"I guess we'll just run another tutorial on teen drinking," Angela said looking down at her camera.

"You could go for eating disorders or Speedo padding on the swim team," Isa said nibbling on a piece of celery.

"Actually that's a great idea," Angela said smiling and then Jessica had to cut in and be on the spotlight.

I glanced over and saw, model like people coming into the cafeteria. "Who are they," I asked lifting my chin in their direction.

"The Cullen's," Angela said.

"Um, there Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids and they moved down here from Alaska, like a few years ago." Jessica muttered.

"They kind of keep to themselves," Angela said, not seeming as interested as Jessica.

Jessica leaned forwards and said in a stage whispered, "Ah, because they are together, like together, together." I raised an eyebrow and glanced at them out of the corner of my eye. "The blonde girl, that's Rosalie, and the big dark hair guy is Emmett, they are like a thing. I'm not ever sure that's legal." She said pointing at them with her fork. "And, okay, the little dark haired girl, Alice, she's really weird," she said as the blonde guy twirled her around. "And, um, she's with Jasper, the blonde one that looks like he is always in pain." I clicked my tongue and nodded my head, tapping my boot against the floor.

"Dr. Cullen in like a foster dad/ matchmaker," Jessica said and I sighed and glanced at the ceiling, _'when can I go home,'_ I thought and I moved my head from side to side, making it crack.

"Who's he," Isa asked nodding towards to door.

"That's Edward Cullen," Jessica said sounding dreamy as she spoke, "he's totally gorgeous, obviously, but apparently nobody here is good enough for him," I saw a slight smile come onto his face, like heard what Jessica was saying. I narrowed my eyes and turned back to Jess. "Like, I care, you know," she said and I snorted, unladylike as I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to head to art," was all I said pushing myself up and grabbing my bag, flinging it over my shoulder. As I walked towards the door I could feel eyes staring holes into the back of my head. I glanced back and met Edwards eyes with a glare as I pushed open the door and walked to Building B, the fine arts part of the school.

~~XX~~

I slumped down into the seat that the teacher told me to sit in and I sigh, grabbing out my journal and doodling as I waited for everyone to come into the room. "Hey," I heard a soft voice say and I looked up, seeing the face to the voice. It was a girl, probably my age, with soft, layered red hair, a bunch of freckles on her nose, and vibrant emerald green eyes that matched mine. "Can I sit here," she asked and I nodded my head moving my bag from the seat next to me.

"I'm Ivy," I said smiling softly as I met her eye to eye. She had to be 5'0 just like me if we see eye to eye. Yeah, I know I'm short, deal with it.

"I'm R-Roxanne P-Perri, but call m-me Roxy," she said stuttering a little. I smiled and nodded my head. "Where are you from?" Roxy asked tilting her head to the side, she didn't stutter this time.

"I'm from Phoenix, Arizona and where are you from?" I questioned leaning back in my seat.

"I'm from Chicago, Illinois," she paused and looked at me, "I thought that you would be… tanner," she said, pausing trying to make sure that she didn't hurt my feelings.

I chuckled and nodded, "believe me I wish I was tanner, but you know life goes on and I can deal with it," I smiled and fiddled with my skull and rose earring. "I love your tattoo," I said leaning closer to her when she took off her black motorcycle jacket.

"Thanks," she said softly smiling back at me.

"I have some tats of my own as well," I said as I slipped off my jacket. On my right arm I have a skull and rose tattoo, there is one big rose above the two skulls, and smaller and then a bigger one, and then a smaller rose under neither. Then I have two more, one people can't see, it is on the left side of my ribs; it say, 'For the moon never learns without bringing me dreams and the stars never rise but I feel the bright eyes.' The second one is paw prints going up to my right ear. "Could I draw your tattoo?" I asked looking up at her with puppy dog eyes. She giggled and nodded her head, I smiled brightly back and grabbed out my sketch book and flipped to a clean page.

"Could I draw yours as well?" she asked, finally, speaking in a regular voice. I nodded as I glanced at her arm. I was drawing Koala bear, my favorite animal, with the vines and flowers in his paw.

I leaned over to look at Roxy's, but she covered it up and shook her finger at me like I was a little kid. I huffed and leaned back into my seat after closing my book. Then I looked at the time and smiled slightly because it's almost time for school to be let out. Once the bell rang Roxy was out of her seat and gone in a flash, I frowned but shook it off and walked out of the class room and the building towards my bike.

I opened Isa's passenger door and I shoved my bag in and grabbed my helmet. I looked up and saw the big one, Emmett, looking at me. I raised an eyebrow and shook my head as I swung my right leg over my bike slipping on my helmet. I started my bike and I heard another bike start.

I snapped my head over and saw that Roxy was pealing out of the school lot. I backed out and shot off down the road, dodging other cars as I weaved through them. When I got home, dad wasn't home and neither was Isa. I walked around to the back of the house towards the woods.

I pulled my leather jacket closer to my body and kept on walking until I came to a beach. I slowly walked along the beach as I walked my phone vibrated in my pocket but I ignored it. I found a high rock with a flat top and I sat down on it with a sigh.

I pulled my legs close to my chest, wrapped my arms around them and rested my chin on my arms, watching the ocean as if moved back and forth calmly. _'I like it here,'_ I thought


	3. Manhandled by a Bear?

Chapter 3

I stayed in that same spot for a while, until I saw that it was getting darker. I jumped down and stuffed my hands into my pockets and pulled out my phone with my right hand. I scrolled through the contacts and came to Charlie's number. I put it to my ear as the dialing tone came. When it went to voicemail I sighed and called Isa, I got the same answer, along with the home phone.

I looked around but nothing looks familiar, I groaned realizing that I was lost and plopped down on a tree root. I tried calling my family but nothing was working, neither one of them would answer. I groaned again and closed my eyes, and leaned my head against the trunk of the tree.

"Isn't that Ivy Swan, Chief Swan's daughter," I heard a deep voice say. I opened my eyes and saw gold eyes staring back at me. I yelped shooting up and jumped to the side away from them.

"Emmett, you scared her," a voice snapped at Emmett. I glanced over and saw that Alice was standing next to Emmett with her hands on her hips, glaring up at him. Alice was probably an inch or two shorter than me and her scolding a giant looked pretty funny. "Sorry about him, he doesn't know how to keep his personal space," she said smiling at me.

"Its fine I was just startled," I said, trying to smile but it came out as more of a grimace.

"Are you lost?" Emmett asked smirking playfully down at me. I rolled my and crossed my arms over my chest and raised an eyebrow, as if saying, 'really, you're really going to ask that.'

"If I weren't would I be here?" I asked smirking up at him.

"I like her," he said pointing at me, while looking at Alice. I was about to say something back but I was suddenly on something hard and being carried off.

"Put me down!" I snapped trying to wiggle out of his hold. His booming laugh echoed through the forest and I soon gave up and rested my elbow on my back.

"Emmett! What are you doing to this poor child?" I heard a motherly voice ask about 15 minutes later.

"Thank the Lord above," I muttered as he sat me down on the ground.

"Sorry mom but she was lost in the woods and we couldn't just leave her there.

"Emmett you didn't have to manhandle her though, honey," the woman with Carmel hair said pointing at him.

"Finally someone agrees with me," I muttered, and then I turned around and placed my hands on my hip and glared at Emmett. "I could have walked myself, I have two perfectly fine legs," I said pointing to my ripped jean clad legs.

"But you're so short that it would have taken us forever to get here," he wined, pouting his lip like a baby.

"I'm not short, I'm fun sized and I will not take being manhandled by a giant that I don't even know!" I exclaimed throwing my hand in the air. He then looked at me with those big puppy dog eyes; usually I can withstand them but… Emmett's were just so cute and he looks like a big teddy bear. I sighed and tugged on my jacket sleeves as I looked away from him.

I saw a blonde, Rosalie, I think, watching her boyfriend and I interact with a small smile on her face. I looked at the mother as she smiled at me, then she walked over and gave me a hug. "I'm sorry for Emmett's behavior, sometime I don't think he actually grew up," she said softly in my ear. "Oh, and I'm Esme, the children's' mother." I smiled and hugged her back.

I pulled away and said, "I'm Ivy, Ivy Swan, Chief Swan's youngest daughter by three minutes." She chuckled at me and smiled at me lovingly, like I was already a part of her family. "Emmett could you take me home now, since you and Alice kidnapped me?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

He pouted and said, "But I was having fun."

"Yes, well I don't think you want to get shot by my dad, now do you?" he had a thoughtful look on his face but then he sighed and grumbled as he led me out through a door. "It was nice meeting you Esme," I said smiling softly and I waved as I walked into, I guess the garage, with Emmett.

"Alright rosebud, in the hummer," he said as we came up to a huge jeep that I knew I would have trouble getting in. I raised an eyebrow at the nickname, and then I turned towards the truck and opened the door, only to find a lot of seat belts.

I grumbled and stepped onto the step and pulled myself up into the truck. I looked at the harness and seat belt, confused as to how it worked. "Um… Emmett, not to sound dumb, but how in the world am I supposed to hook this up?" I asked looking up at him, as he was still standing at my door. He smiled a dopy grin and strapped me in so fast that I didn't understand how he did it.

Then he walked to the other side and started it up. I just watched the scenery go by, which wasn't much. When he pulled up I smiled slightly and leaned over giving him a friendly peck on the cheek and quickly hopped out of the truck, after figuring out how to undo the freaking seat belt. I waved as he pulled away and then I ran up the step on the house and unlocked the door, right as the clouds opened up and rained poured from them. It was raining like cats and dogs.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed some leftover pizza that was in the fridge and ate it cold. Then I walked up the stairs and peaked into Isa's room, she was doing homework with her headphones in. I sighed and quickly walked into my room, grabbed my toiletries and walked into the bathroom. I took my time in the shower and let my mind wander to the Cullen's.

They are an interesting group; they keep mostly to themselves, well except Emmett. I chuckled softly at the thought of Emmett. I have known him for such a short amount of time, but it seems like I have known him for forever. He is like an older brother that I never had. I smiled at the thought and rinsed the shampoo out of my hair.

Then my thoughts shifted to Roxy… she is interesting. She is nice, shy, and quiet. I could tell that we will be good friends but I'm not really sure right now because both of us have to open up. I don't open up to people quickly, but with Emmett I feel like I can be myself, however with Roxy, I feel like I have to earn her trust and she has to earn mine.

I just shook my head slightly and quickly rinsed off my body, turned off the shower, and grabbed a fluffy towel, wrapping it around my body. I quickly slipped into my room and pulled on my pajama's. I put my towel up, and then I finished my homework, and went to bed.


	4. My Birthday Why?

**Guys, I am writing the next chapter now... it will not be up until Sunday or Wednesday. Now that school has started back up those are the only two days that I can type or do an update to any of my stories. **

**Well, here it is hope you like. Read, review whatever you feel like doing and I will update sometime soon!**

* * *

It has been, probably, six months since we have moved to Forks and now its fall time. It is also Isa and my birthday, September 13.

Let me tell you what has gone on lately. Roxy and I are best friends and tell each other everything, but I feel as if she is keeping something, something big from me. I also feel the same way about the Cullen's but I don't question them, I am letting it slide for right now. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and I are like brothers and sisters. I hang around them whenever I can and so does Roxy. Though Isa, for some odd reason, isn't allowed to be around Jasper and Rosa doesn't like Isa.

Also, Isa and Edward are together after he left for about a week. He is so protective of Isa and he hounds her, I honestly don't understand how she can deal with him. Isa also, apparently, broke up with Edward 'casue they had a fight and had to leave to Arizona to get away. I swear she has some major mood swings. She also got into an accident down in Phoenix and broke her leg; she also has this weird bite mark on left arm. It is colder than the rest of her body; I think that she needs to get that checked out.

I have also been hanging out with Jake, Quil, Embry, Paul and others down in La Push since the time that I got lost because it is just so calming watching the waves move back and forth on First Beach. All of the locals are nice, even Old Quil and he isn't nice to everybody, let me just say that.

Now today, Alice wants to throw Isa and me a birthday party, but I refused and am not going. I am also heading over to Jakes house after school and then when I get home Roxy and I are going to celebrate my 18th birthday.

I sighed as I hopped off my bike and jogged over to Emmett, who for some odd reason, is standing next to his Jeep. He beamed down at me, and then he picked me up and swung me around. I giggled when he finally set me down and beamed back up at him. "Happy birthday, Rosebud," he said handing me a small present.

I raised an eyebrow and was about to open my mouth when he said, "just open it." I sighed and slowly unwrapped the present and a small box was in my palm. I bit my lip and slowly opened it to see a koala bear necklace. I gasped and smiled up at him; I reached up and hugged him tightly around the waist. He chuckled and put the necklace around my neck. I looked towards Rosa to see that she also has a present in her hand. "Since you aren't coming tonight Em, Jasper, and I decided to give you yours now." She smiled brightly at me and I took it from her hand.

I unwrapped it slowly and pulled out another box. I glanced up at her and sighed as I slowly opened the box. Inside was a beautiful ring that said 'sisters,' I felt tears prickle my eyes and I hugged her tightly while pushing back the tears. I slid the ring on and then I turned to Jasper. I raised an eyebrow when I saw that he had two presents in his hands and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Happy birthday, Ivy," I could hear his southern drawl as he chuckled at me. I took the bigger present from him first and unwrapped it to find that there was a dress and shoes in the box. I raised an eyebrow and glanced up at him, "it's from Esme and Carlisle, Alice said that you needed a new dress and shoes, so they got you this." I nodded my head and placed them back into the box. Then I grabbed the other one and pulled a bunch of civil war books out of the bag, among them were also the biographies of Adolf Hitler, Joseph Stalin, and Mussolini. A huge smiled broke out on my face and I threw my arms around Jaspers neck, he slowly hugged me back and kissed the top of my head.

I pulled away and smiled at all of them, then I turned to Rosa and asked, "could you drop these off at my house, you know where the spare key is, right?" she nodded and placed the presents from Esme, Carlisle, and Jasper in the back of their jeep. I glanced around us and look up at Jasper, "I believe that we should head to class," he nodded and went off to find Alice. I gave Emmett and Rosa a hug and then I ran other to Roxy and she also had a present for me.

I glared at her and crossed my arms over my chest as she held the present in her hand, "Just open it." She said before I could say anything. I sighed and opened up the bag and shoved the paper inside. I unraveled the tissue paper around one of them; it was a mug that said, "Best Friends Forever." I smiled slightly and unraveled the other one and a charm bracelet fell into my hand. I looked up at her and reached into my backpack and pulled out a present for her as well.

I gave her the same bracelet that she gave me, the reason that she has one as well is because I accidently missed her birthday for I was helping Isa get better after she broke her leg. Roxy smiled and both of us slipped our bracelets on at the same time. I glanced over to see that Emmett and Rosa were still here and they were watching me. "I'll be right back," I said as I jogged over to them, "could you two put this in my room as well?" I asked holding up the bag that had my mug in it.

"I don't know if I feel up to it," Emmett said leaning against him jeep. I rolled my eyes and wacked him lightly in the arm. His booming laughter came out as he scooped me up and spun me around. I giggled slightly and wobbled when he put me back on the ground. He plucked the bag from me and placed in gently with my others.

"Thank you," I said as I leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and Rosa a hug. Then I ran over to Roxy and both of us rushed to our first class.

~~XX~~

I sighed as I walked along First Beach, I wanted to get away from everything before Roxy was taking me out to dinner for my birthday, and hopefully it isn't anywhere fancy. She also made me change clothes and wear the dress and heals that Esme and Carlisle gave me. The dress was a black high and low one with studs on the top part of the dress. The heels were black with studs on the heels and laced up. Then I'm wearing my black choker with studs, spider web belly ring, my sister ring from Rosa, skull earrings, pink lip stick, a black cardigan, and a white flower headband.

I tugged my cardigan closer to my body with one hand as I held my heels in my other, I had on socks because I know that my feet will get cold. I hummed 'Never Give In' by Black Veil Brides softly as I swung the hand with my shoes back and forth.

After about 15 minutes of me just wandering around I heard, "Ivy!" I glanced over my shoulder and smiled slightly as Jake, Embry, and Quil jogged over to me.

"Hey guys," I said hugging Quil and Embry, and then Jake grabbed me in a bear hug, spinning me around. "Where's Paul?" I asked peaking behind them.

I saw their expressions darken and they nodded their heads over to the cliffs. I looked over and saw Paul standing on the edge with Sam and Jared. He then jumped off and I glanced away sadly. "Just ignore them and…"

"Happy Birthday," the three of them said in union. I smiled slightly and raised an eyebrow when they each grabbed out a present. I sighed and grabbed the box from Embry first; I opened the box and pulled out a beautiful dream catcher. A soft smile light up my face and I gave Embry a quick kiss on the cheek. Next, I opened up the little sting bag from Quil and inside was a bag of gummy bears, Kit Kat's, and Twix. I chuckled and gave him a kiss on the cheek as well. Finally, I grabbed Jake's and he seemed anxious for me to open it. I slid open the box lid and lifted up another lid to find a leather bracelet with a wolf on it. I did the same, leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, you guys," I said and then I narrowed my eyes playfully, "even though I told y'all not to buy me anything." I looked pointedly at Quil and he gulped and took a couple of steps back.

"Why are you all dressed up?" Quil asked looking me up and down. I just rolled my eyes and wacked him upside the head.

"Because Roxy made me and she's taking me out to dinner since I did not want to hang out with the Cullen's." I said fiddling with the beautiful dream catcher. Jake moved forward and strapped the bracelet around my left wrist. I brought it up to eye level and smiled at the homemade carved wolf. I then looked at the time on my phone and felt my eyes widen. I quickly started putting on my heels. "I'm sorry guys but I have to go and meet up with Roxy." I said as I gave each of them a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

I then quickly started to walk towards Roxy's house; she lives in the woods like the Cullen's. However, she lives in a nice a cozy cottage, unlike the huge mansion that the Cullen's live in. As I walked I could feel eyes on me, but whenever I would glance behind me, there was nobody there. I just shook my head and kept on walking.  
I never noticed the dark gray wolfkeeping an eye on me the whole time.


	5. There gone?

Roxy and I went out to eat at a place in Port Angeles called "La Bella" let me tell you it was pretty funning how we tormented the waitress. We ate, got a new tattoo, which I didn't know I was getting, and I got a new pair of combat boots.

Now, I am at home on my bed listening to music and reading, I know so much fun. Oh, I also found a present that was market anonymous for me in my bedroom. I found a drawing of a girl and a wolf together. I sighed and closed my _Alice in Wonderland_ novel by Lewis Carroll. I glanced over at the clock and it read 11:45. I turned off my stereo, and then I turned out the light, and fell into darkness.

~~XX~~

The next couple of days the Cullen's didn't show up for school and whenever I tried to call Jasper, Rosa, or Emmett neither of them would answer. I stuffed my hands deep into my pockets and walked out the back door and out into the woods. I hummed softly and watched my combat clad feet as I walked. I just kept on walking, ignoring everything around me. I glanced around me and sighed as I saw that it was really dark outside. 'Dad is going to kill me,' I thought as I turned around but I stopped.

Standing in front of me was a giant dark grey wolf. I felt my eyes widen and I stopped in my tracks. I took a couple of steps back, trying to be as quiet as I can and I step on a stick. I froze when the wolf turned around and crouched down low to the ground ready to pounce on me. Now I'm not scared of many things but seeing a gigantic wolf can really scare you.

I stayed frozen and caught the eyes of the wolf. I felt my eyes widen and I blinked, the wolf want there when I finished blinking. But I could have sworn that the wolf's eyes looked just like Paul's. They had the same warmth and hard mixture to it.

I shook my head and headed back towards my house. When I got there, there was a whole search party. I walked over to Billy calmly and tapped him on the shoulder. He snapped his head around and looked up at me in shock.

"What's going on Billy?" I asked sweetly, smiling innocently at him. Right when he was about to answer I saw Sam come out carrying my sister. He passed her over to Charlie and I narrowed my eyes and glared at him when he met my stare. You see Sam and I used to be like brother and sister but after he disappeared for two weeks, came up back, dumped Leah, and completely ignored me we… fell apart. Yes I miss the times when we would hang out but I can't forgive him for taking my best guys friend away, Paul.

I shook my head and said a quiet 'good night' to Billy and walked into the house and sat down next to my sister. I leaned my head on hers and slowly felt my eyes drift close. I curled up next to her and shivered slightly as a chill ran over my body. I didn't stop shivering until I felt warm arms pick me up. I curled close to the warmth and a chuckled vibrated through the person's chest and into me. I sighed when I felt myself being laid under my covers, after my shoes and jacket was taken off. I curl into a ball and let sleep take me.


	6. The months go by like the wind

After the Cullen's left there was like a missing piece of my heart, mostly for Rosa, Em, and Jasper.

October

I gave out candy, while my sister stayed up in her room.

November

I cooked and cleaned, while my sister stayed up in her room.

December

I bought presents, while my sister stayed up in her room.

January

I went to the beach and drew, while my sister stayed up in her room.

Afterwards:

Those four month were hard on both Isa and I. while would go out and do stuff after I come home, my sister would stay home and do her homework all zombie like. I started going back into my shell, Roxy wasn't around as much, and sometimes she would disappear from days to week without telling me. I spent most of my time down at the beach just watching the waves or drawing.

I kept my grades up in school and talked to Angela and Ben. My twin just kept to herself, did her homework, moved and looked like a zombie.

A sighed escaped my mouth as I walked along the beach I ran a hand through my black, with pink and purple tipped, hair. I tugged on the sleeves of my wolf pullover and walked through the woods up to the cliffs. I slipped off my bag and sat at the edge cliff with my feet hanging over. I reached into the bag and grabbed out my sketch book that had all of my recent drawling in it.

I turned to clear page and just started to sketch. My hand flew over the page as I stared out at the ocean under me. I usually just let my mind drift away and I just sketch allowing my mind to be clear of everything going on around me. Drawing helps me coup with everything going on now a day since I can't do gymnastics anymore because of my back. I subconsciously rubbed my lower back as a ghost of pain ran through my mind. I was trying out for the Olympic team and while I was going across the floor mat, I went into my double twist, but I landed wrong. Instead of landing on my feet perfectly like I had while practicing, I flipped too much and landed off the mat and onto the floor. I was not able to ever compete again because of my back; I can hardly do a backbend without ghost pains come back.

I shook my head and glanced down at my drawing, which turned out to be the La Push sunset. I smiled slightly and closed my eyes when a cool breeze swept across the water and up the cliff towards the forest behind me. The breeze felt wonderful and I could finally relax my muscles. Everything that has been going on has put a lot of stress on me and I just need to relax.

For the rest of the night I just sat there on the cliff watching the sky even when the sun went down.

* * *

**Hey guys I'm going to post all of her outfits and tattoos on my profile page so if y'all want to see them then look there. Until next time! :)**


End file.
